


в комнате с белым потолком

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: с правом на надежду
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	в комнате с белым потолком

**Author's Note:**

> наутилус помпилус - я хочу быть с тобой
> 
> как перестать убивать своих любимых мальчиков?

_я пытался уйти от любви_

мог ли я? что важнее, пытался ли? я просто влюбился, попав в крепкие оковы твоих тёмных глаз, жестковатых волос, тёплых рук, такого родного голоса. я правда любил тебя, даичи. я отравлял тебе жизнь этой любовью. не должен был. тлеющий окурок тушится об ногу, ожог расплывается под ним. давно ли я начал курить?..

_я брал острую бритву и правил себя_

я никогда не был достоин тебя. я не был достоин твоих взглядов, твоих рук на моей болезненно бледной коже и твоей любви, наверное. я знал, что ты совершенство, а я лишь паразит, существующий на тебе. ставший слишком зависимым. ставший слишком счастливым.

_я укрылся в подвале я резал  
кожаные ремни стянувшие слабую грудь_

кто сказал эту глупость, что решётка из костей, именуемая рёбрами, создана для защиты человеческого сердца? она не уберегла нас в тот первый день старшей школы. ты помнишь, даичи, ведь прошло уже столько лет? немыслимо много. немыслимо мало. холодное лезвие вновь скользит по израненной груди, оставляя за собой ярко-красный след. не больно. больше не больно.

_твоё имя давно стало другим_

твоё имя превратилось в набор чёртовых линий на погребальном камне. в четыре чёртовых иероглифа на холодной поверхности. таких любимых на звук и таких отвратительных на ощупь. огонь зажигалки случайно, случайно ли?, опаляет руку.

_я резал эти пальцы за то что они  
не могут прикоснуться к тебе _

я помню, как касался твоей тёплой ладони, как проводил по твоим обнажённым лопаткам, как дотрагивался до твоих спящих глаз. теперь мои пальцы, эти окровавленные куски плоти, которые остались пальцами лишь в моих воспоминаниях, не способны почувствовать ничего. им просто нечего больше чувствовать. снова пробую нож на остроту ладонью.

_я смотрел в эти лица_  
и не мог им простить   
того что у них нет тебя и они могут жить 

я ненавижу всех твоих (наших) друзей. я ненавижу то безразличие в их глазах, когда они говорят о тебе, будто ты ничего не значил в их жизни. я ненавижу то, что они живут как раньше. я ненавижу то, что я не могу так же, как они. не хочу жить без тебя, даичи. просто не могу.

_я так хочу быть с тобой_

нож медленно прислоняется к груди своим острым концом

_и я буду с тобой_


End file.
